


The Perfect Gift

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Challenge Response, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one could give Remus Lupin the perfect Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_Hath's Date/Challenge: March 10 - how out of touch women are. Pre-HBP.

McGonagall thought she knew her former student well.  
However, a set of exotic loose leaf teas only gave her a polite smile and "thank you".

Tonks believed she had watched him enough these past few months.  
But she only received a friendly hug for all of ABBA on records.

Snape knew what his former rival would like most of all.  
He didn’t reciprocate the warm smile and voiceless thanks.

When Severus retired for the evening, he wasn’t at all surprised to see  
Remus Lupin in his birthday suit. Severus welcomed him into his embrace.  
All Remus wanted was Severus’ love.


End file.
